I've got an eternity to figure it out
by Tmoney9047
Summary: Lance is torn between two worlds. But soon finds his place as he helps new friends and they help him.


"Alright Lance Rehon, you're alright to checkout now" the doctor told the young teenager as he walked for the hospitals exit. He walked out and smelled the crisp California air as he walked into the parking lot. Lance thought to himself how lucky he was to live in Los Angeles. He looked down from the crystal blue skies and also thought to himself how lucky he was to have such a nice girlfriend.

"What the doctor say sweetie" Gina asked him as she landed a quick peck on his cheek. He looked at her giving her the answer. "I told you those humans are silly. Everyone goes through it, you've subconsiosly wanted to have this nice tone body forever, and you will" she said running her hands over his pecks as they walked down the street.

He looked down at his girlfriend, looking at all her beauty in the California sunlight. He looked down at his arm that rested on her shoulders and golden blond hair. She was only shorter then the tall teenager who was holding her right now.

"Well now I haven't seen that smile in a while" Gina said taking note of her boyfriends mild smile showing he's happy.

"I'm just thinking of how happy I am" Lance said as they went around a corner, "for so many years I was so lonely. Then sensei came into my life, he was always there for me and he's trained me into the person I am today. Then for a year my dad came back and took me to the academy. That was like a year vacation away from school with my dad. Then when I came back a year ago and I met the most beautiful girl of my dreams" he said as he looked down at his blushing girlfriend.

They arrived at his apartment building as he unlocked the gate to it. They walked around the pool as Lance got his usual greetings from his neighbors. They continued to the walkway where the mailbox's was. He took his key and opened his and took out the bundle of mail. They walked up the stairs as he browsed through the mail. He stopped in front of the door as his grip tightened on one of the letters. Gina looked over seeing the envelope and knowing Lance was filling with rage.

"Why won't he leave us alone, and how does he even know about me in the first place" Lance growled as he threw the rest of the mail to his kitchen counter entering his apartment. He sat down on the couch he found in an ally way in his living room and rubbed his forehead. He turned around to see the same wax seal on it like the others before.

"Try not to worry about it Lance, you have the whole entire pacific ocean separating the two of you" Gina said taking the cigarette out of his hand before he could smoke it and flicked it into the trash. "I'm not living with tobacco mouth for the rest of my life, which is going to be a while" Gina said in that pouty wife tone.

The clock rang which made Lance jump out of his seat. He quickly turned to the clock on his wall and saw it was four o clock. He shot of his seat and ran for the door, Gina stepping out of the way knowing what time it was. Before Lance got out of the door he stepped back and kissed Gina on the cheek."See you later honey, but you know what sensei does to me if I'm late" Lance said as he dashed out of the open door.

Gina stood there for a second before she walked over to the wall with all of Lance's photos. She looked at the first one with Lance just born with his mom holding him and his father in the picture. The next one with him at age eight with a broken arm and his Sensei both giving the thumbs up and the world's largest smile into the camera. The next one was with him and his father at age fourteen his father rubbing his head as he graduated soul reaper academy. The next one only being a while ago with him, Mark, Meiro Sensei, and herself standing in front of the shop.

She looked back to the one with Lance and his mom. She walked away towards the front door wondering, "What would she think if she knew I was dating her baby boy". She walked out the front door and locked the apartment.

Lance quickly turned onto the board walk as he dashed down the people crowded street. He ran through them needling through the crowd nearing the end of the boardwalk. He stopped out in front of the very last store that read "Meiro's Goods" and "Damn right they're good" written in black marker in the one corner from Lances Mischievous days.

He walked into the store and looked around; it was the same as usual about only a few customers today. The shelves and aisles where lined with colorful Japanese stuff. Food, candy, and other stuff all with a label on the shelves in front of the products saying what they are and ingredients. That was how Lance learned Japanese in the first place, translating off a bag of chips for those signs.

"Careful little man, heard Meiro shouting not to long ago" Mark said at the counter looking down at a magazine. Mark was a lot older the Lance, in his mid thirties older. He was also a very large and muscular man, with a rough beard and moustache going on.

There was a large thump from above showing Meiro was stomping angry. "He might also not be to happy with you not being on time" Mark said as Lance said the first foot on the step.

Lance quickly turned around and looked at him with a horrified face, "I'm on time!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch attached to one of the belt loops on his jeans. "You turned my clock back twenty minutes at home didn't you" Lance asked knowing the answer.

Mark only turned the page of what he was reading as Lance walked up the steps, a smile on his face growing. Lance got to the top of the steps just in time to have a phone fly by his head and smash into the wall behind him. Lance just stood there for a second frozen by the assault as his master plumped himself into the couch.

His sensei could throw you off by his looks but he really wasn't the late twenty year old he led to be. Lance didn't know the exact age of his teacher, but he knew he couldn't be far from his father. His master sighed loudly as he ran his hands through his black hair.

"What's up sensei?" Lance asked as he walked over to the fridge an opened up a can of soda.

"I got a phone call from an old friend concerning my cousin. It's seems she's being executed for giving her powers to a mortal which no these days is a crime" his sensei said as Lance threw him another pop.

They talked over the situation that was happening back over in Japan. Evidently some orange haired kid sucked all of her powers, leaving her in the world of the living. Now the kid's angry about the whole thing and is setting out to save her with three other kids.

Lance crushed the can in his hand, "well are you going to do anything about it?"

His sensei looked up at him, "ya, you're going there and helping them". Lance stood there for a second with his jaw dropped. He walked over to the trash can and back before he said, "you're paying this month and next months rent".

"Fine, but I expect you to come back alive. Who else will I get to work Fridays and Thursdays?" Meiro said.

"You know my dad and Gina won't be happy about this" Lance said stating Gina's temper and his father's over protectiveness.

Lance walked back down the steps back into the store. Meiro told him he'll be leaving at eight, and not to be late this time. Lance walked by one of the stores fridges and got out a Japanese soda. He opened it and walked by the counter and dropped a dollar on the counter without stopping. "Your employing discount doesn't cover that much kid" Mark said to Lance teasing him again.

Lance went about the rest of the day normally. He saw some of his classmates wondering where he was at class today. He told them he had a doctor's appointment and continued on. "Should I even still be going to school, once graduation comes and I look the same someone's bound to say something" Lance thought as he tossed the can into a trash can.

There was a large roar in the distance indicating a hollow wasn't to far away. Lance knew any moment his cell phone would… it rang right as he said it would ring. He flipped it open seeing the hollow was two blocks down. He began to run down the street heading towards the hollow.

The ghost was a man up against a wall screaming for help. The hollow being the regular two lagged two armed walking hallow. The hollow swung his arm around and picked up the defenseless spirit. He was only seconds before his arm squirted blood and fell to the ground.

"Sorry but there's no eating allowed in this ally way" Lance said appearing in front of the fallen spirit with his regular cloths on and a Zanpaktou in his hand.

"I'll just eat both of you!" the hollow shouted lunging at the two of them. Lance lifted up his arm and swung down with his Zanpaktou. There was a second where everything was silent before the hollow's mask began to break and shatter.

Lance turned around looking at the ghost, "well better get to you to the afterlife before… oh hey Mr. Mathews. I guess this explained why I was always late for first period doesn't it". Before he could answer Lance tapped him on the forehead with a the hilt and sent him off to soul society. Lance put his Zanpaktou into the sheath in his side before it disappeared.

Around seven thirty at night Gina was looking around for Lance. She looked everywhere for him but with no luck. She headed down the board walk knowing the one last place he's always at. She walked up to the ferris wheel operator and without being asked he began to turn the ferris wheel to where Lance was at. She decided before his seat came down she would mess with him, by crossing her arms and tapping her foot as if she was angry.

"Well I can see my rides over" Lance said trying to get out of the ride. Gina walked up and pushed him back down into the seat. They both buckled up as the ferris wheel began to turn again. Once they where high enough she kissed him on the cheek before asking, "what's wrong, you only come to the ferris wheel whenever you want to think of things".

He tried to say that nothing was wrong before Gina gave him that obvious stare. "Sensei just asked me to go and help out rescue his cousin over in Japan, in Soul Society"

"Why do you keep on being his errand boy like that?" Gina asked a little mad at him.

"He's agreed to pay rent for this month and next month, and I sorta want to" Lance said waiting for her answer.

"Fine, I'll stand by your decision. Just make sure you come back alive alright" Gina said as the ferris wheel stopped an they got out. They began to walk down the boardwalk to the shop.

When they got there they're making sure Lance knew everything he had to. His Japanese was excellent; he knew all the names of the captains and lieutenants. All that was left was to get him in spirit form and send him off.

Meiro was going to put the glove on before Mark asked if he could. Mark instead of grabbing his head he decided to wind up and back hand Lance. Lance flew out of his body and hit the wall spiritually. When he got up everyone was looking at him.

"You've got to be kidding me" Meiro said looking at Lance, "he has the same exact cloths on. Whatever it is about you that makes it complicated just get mug a soul reaper over there" Meiro said with Lance giving him the thumbs up.

Lance began to make way for the door Meiro made before he was stopped. "Leave the watch" Meiro said putting out his hand. Lance refused as Meiro continued to take it from him. "Fine just take this charm with you. It will keep your other power sealed, take it off as a last resort" Meiro cautioned him.

Lance gave Gina one last kiss before he went. Gave Mark a manly death shake that almost crushed his hand. Waved one last time to his sensei before he finally opened the door. He looked through it seeing all of the Seriti.

He looked down seeing he must've been several stories off the ground. He almost turned around to ask his sensei was crazy before he felt a force behind him. They didn't push him; he could tell Mark kicked him through the door.

Lance falling, heading for the hard ground of the Seriti


End file.
